


With The Roar of The Crowd

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, PWP, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to skip the Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Roar of The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, fun and porny while my obsession with this pairing continues. Hope you enjoy it!

“I’ve got a brilliant idea,” Sirius says enthusiastically, taking Remus’s hand.

            “Your brilliant ideas tend to land me in detention,” Remus reminds him but doesn’t pull away.

            They’re meant to be heading into the stands for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James will never forgive them if they miss it. Sirius used to be on the Quidditch team but stopped after fifth year when James was made Quidditch captain. Sirius was just doing it for a laugh and James took it too seriously. They’d gotten into a lot of fights and so Sirius had stopped playing for the sake of their friendship.

            Even though Sirius knows James will be livid with them, he has other ideas for the afternoon, most of them including Moony. Sirius had imagined that being together for over a year would dull his sexual appetite for Remus, but Sirius is nothing if not inventive, and Remus is such a willing participant.

            Sirius leads them under the stands and looks down at the ground suggestively. Remus smirks but drops to his knees without a word. Sirius loves that their relationship has evolved to the point where they don’t even need to speak. It comes in handy when they’re doing things they shouldn’t be.

            Sirius is already half-hard with anticipation. Remus moans softly and rubs his face against Sirius’s groin, which makes Sirius hiss with pleasure.

            Remus looks up at Sirius, his pupils dilated, as he starts to undo Sirius’s trousers.

            Above them, Sirius can hear the stands roaring with the beginning of the match. He can just barely see the players through where they’re hidden away.

            His attention is snapped back to Remus as Remus wraps his hand around Sirius’s cock and begins to stroke it to full hardness. Sirius groans and pushes into Remus’s fist eagerly.

            Remus smiles up at him and lowers his head down. Sirius feels his breath catch with the first soft lick of Remus’s tongue. “Tell me what’s happening,” Remus requests, running his tongue against the frenulum.

            Sirius groans. “What?”

            “With the Quidditch match,” Remus responds, lowering his mouth to tongue at Sirius’s bollocks. “Tell me what’s happening.”

            “That’s what the commentator is for,” Sirius growls, placing his hand in Remus’s hair.

            Remus chuckles. “If you’re going to make me miss it, the least you can do is tell me what’s happening. Besides, I can’t hear them over the crowd.”

            “James will give us a play by play tonight in the dormitory,” Sirius reminds him.

            “Sirius,” Remus chastises him, ghosting his lips over the shaft, making Sirius's cock twitch from the feeling of Remus's hot breath on his wet skin.

            Sirius lets out a sound surprisingly close to a whimper. “Fine, fine, just suck me, Moony,” he begs, needing Remus’s mouth. “Please,” he adds desperately.

            Remus nods and wraps his lips around the head. Sirius feels his knees almost buckle as he finally gets that perfect mouth wrapped around his aching prick. He wants to thrust deeper in but the last thing he wants is to choke Remus. He knows Remus can deep-throat him, but only in his own time. Like with most things, Remus refuses to be rushed. 

            Moony hums around his cock happily and sinks lower and lower. When his nose is pressed against Sirius’s abdomen, he looks up at him expectantly.

            Sirius nearly forgot he was meant to be telling him about the match. His eyes take a minute to focus through the haze of his arousal. “J-James has got the quaffle,” Sirius tells him, feeling Remus begin to move up and down the shaft. “He’s heading for Slytherin’s goal. Avery saved it. James looks furious.”

            Remus hums as if he can picture it easily. They’ve all seen James lose his temper, especially when it comes to Quidditch. Sirius gets lost in the sensations of Remus’s mouth and forgets all about Quidditch until Remus pulls off of him with a wet pop.

            Sirius groans in frustration and tightens his hand in Remus’s hair. Remus simply raises an eyebrow in response. That’s his Moony, never completely compliant, but sexy as hell.

            Sirius refocuses on the match. “Gideon just smashed one of the bludgers towards Avery’s head. Mulciber intercepted it though. Shame that.”

            Remus chuckles and swallows Sirius’s cock down again, sucking it harder. Clearly he likes Sirius's commentary. Sirius’s vision goes white for a moment. “Macdonald is looking for the snitch. I think she’s spotted it but is trying not to show it. Regulus is looking for it as well and he’s staying close to her. Crabbe and Goyle just got a warning for cobbing. Longbottom took an elbow in the stomach and looks like he might be sick. He did a reverse pass to James and James just managed to score. He’ll be bloody pleased about that.”

            The words are pouring out of Sirius’s mouth and he feels half-crazed with his attention being split in such a way. Remus’s mouth is glorious around him, pushing him further and further towards release. It’s only by concentrating on the match that he’s able to last as long as he has.

            Remus pulls back, his mouth concentrating on the head. Sirius feels so close that his dick is twitching threateningly in Remus’s mouth. “Fuck, Moony, please!”

            Remus glances up at him through half-lidded eyes and raises his hand. He begins stroking Sirius quickly and Sirius knows that if he comes like this, Moony is going to taste all of him, he’s going to come right over his tongue. The very thought of it makes his hips jerk and with a strangled noise he comes.

            He leans against the pillar behind him, feeling completely sated and boneless. He manages to tug Remus up and kiss him, tasting himself of Remus’s tongue. He quickly undoes Remus’s trousers enough to get his hand down them. It doesn’t take long before he feels Remus shaking apart in his arms, coming over his hand, with his face pressed against Sirius’s neck.

            Sirius cleans them both up and then lets Remus melt against him. “You’re a right bastard, Moony,” Sirius tells him, kissing him softly.

            Remus chuckles. “I just like hearing you struggle.”

            They stay huddled together, swapping languid kisses, until the final whistle. Mary caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. They join the mob of students making their way back to the castle, pretending that they were with them the whole time, even though their lips are slightly swollen from kissing and their faces are flushed. Sirius holds Remus’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. Remus smiles in return and allows Sirius to tug him closer.

            By the time they get back to the common room, the celebration is already in full swing. Firewhiskey and butterbeer are being passed around, sloshing as people cheers each other. There’s an assortment of things from Honeydukes. Remus breaks away from Sirius to go talk to Peter for a moment. Sirius goes in search of James.

            “Where were you two then?” James asks, his arm around Lily. “Didn’t you see you in the stands cheering me on. Some mates you two are.”

            Sirius grins at him. “We had better things to do.”

            “There’s nothing better than Quidditch!” James insists, taking a drink. Lily clears her throat. “Oh, except you of course, love.”

            Lily rolls her eyes but her lips are tugging with a smile as James kisses her cheek.

            “Well, I still saw most of the match,” Sirius tells him. “Moony however was a bit preoccupied with –“

            “No, stop!” James quickly puts his hand up to silence Sirius. “I don’t want to know what you and Moony get up to. It’s bad enough that I have to see you two making eyes at each other during breakfast and sharing a dormitory with you when you’re both absolutely pants as silencing charms.”

            “I can’t help it if Moony is loud,” Sirius shrugs.

            “I’m not the loud one,” Remus interjects, sliding in next to Sirius and putting his arm around Sirius’s waist. “You’re the one who can’t be quiet when I –“

            “No!” James shouts. “No, no, no! I don’t want to hear it. Spare us, please!”

            Remus shakes his head and grabs Sirius’s jaw, tugging him forward into a rough snog that is so good it makes Sirius’s toes curl. Moony tastes like chocolate and Sirius knows he raided the table of Honeydukes products for the best he could find. He reaches into Remus’s pocket and sure enough there are a bunch of sweets there. He laughs and pops one into his mouth, letting Remus steal it back with another kiss.

            James has fled by the time they pull apart, taking Lily with him. Sirius can’t even find it in him to mind. He looks at Remus and Remus looks back. He knows they’re both thinking about their very empty dormitory. Without a word, Remus leads him upstairs to take full advantage of it.


End file.
